Jayfeather as a Warrior
by Typholius
Summary: Used to have alot more of this... Hope you like it.


**Ugh, so frustrating. I'm furious that I lost pages and pages of the original version of this story. I wrote it ages ago, as in early Power of Three. This is just a teaser in case I do commit to finishing this. The only Warriors(owned by Erin Hunter) book I still have is Tallstar's Revenge... If anybody really wants to take over please message me.**

"And Jaypaw's mentor shall be Cloudtail," called Firestar over the heads of all the gathered cats. "Cloudtail showed amazing talent with helping Brightheart battle with limited sight so I see no better cat to be young Jaypaw's mentor."

Jaypaw could sense the surprise on Cloudtail's pelt. Obviously Firestar hadn't warned him. Jaypaw narrowed his eyes as Cloudtail padded over to him. Did the senior warrior also think he was useless like all the other cats? He reached up his muzzle to touch noses with him. He was happy he was getting a real mentor, unlike Hollypaw who had chosen to be a medicine cat. He couldn't believe why any cat would want to spend all their life in a den messing with plants. There was so much more for a warrior to do.

He heard pawsteps approaching and recognized his mother, Squirrelflight's scent.

"I'm so proud of you, Jaypaw," she mewed, giving him a lick on the top of his head. "Be safe and listen to your mentor."

Jaypaw ducked and stepped away from her. He wasn't a kit anymore. He didn't need to be washed in front of his mentor. "If course, Squirrelflight. I'm going to be the fiercest warrior in all the Clans!"

He detected her concern and snorted. Not even she thought he would be any good. What did he have to do to show he didn't need sight to fight? "Go lick Lionpaw," he mewed unpleasantly. He pointed with his tail to where he could scent his brother talking with his mentor Ashfur by the fresh kill pile. "I'm not a kit anymore."

"Are you ready to explore the territory?" asked Cloudtail, giving him a nudge on the shoulder as Squirrelflight made her way over to the fresh kill pile. "I think we should visit the WindClan border first."

Jaypaw's tail twitched. He detected uncertainty in Cloudtail's mew, as if he wish he didn't have a blind apprentice. He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Let's go."

Cloudtail attempted to guide Jaypaw to the camp entrance with his tail but Jaypaw brushed him off. "I know my way to the camp entrance," he spat."

Cloudtail was silent as he stepped through the bramble entrance, Jaypaw following with his head down. He felt guilty for snapping at his mentor.

His uneasiness disappeared as he stepped out into the woods and all the wonderful smells and sounds met his senses. He remembered sneaking out of the camp with Hollypaw and Lionpaw to discover the fox kits, but that trip had ended in failure. This time he was older and stronger. He could beat that fox!

* * *

It was one of the fox kits! Jaypaw bared his teeth and fluffed out his fur, ready to fight, but he felt Cloudtail push him away.

"Run! You are still too small to take on a fox." The warrior stepped in front of him and Jaypaw heard his snarl at the fox.

"I'm not too small," Jaypaw growled, stepping up to stand side by side his mentor. This was his chance to prove he wasn't useless!

Cloudtail gasped as the fox leapt and bowled him over. There was a pained shriek but Jaypaw couldn't tell who it had come from. He leapt around the struggling cat and fox, trying to figure out where to attack. There was so much noise as the pair rolled across the ground.

The fox threw Cloudtail away from it and Jaypaw had the air crushed out of him as it ran right over him to get to Cloudtail. There was a screech as the fox through itself at Cloudtail.

Aching from where the fox had stepped on him, Jaypaw struggled to his paws, snarling and faced the fox again. No fox hurt his mentor! He leapt, hoping that he wouldn't hit cat.

"Careful, Jaypaw," panted Cloudtail. "I haven't even taught you any battle moves yet."

Jaypaw felt rough smelly fur beneath his claws. He was clinging to the fox's back as it and his mentor pummeled each other. With a yowl, he scraped his way up the fox's back and sank his claws deep into its eyes.

The creature shrieked in pain, trying to shake him off, but he clung like a burr and nipped at its shoulder.

"Jaypaw, let go!" his mentor called to him, and he did. With a pained growl, the fox fled into the bushes until not even Jaypaw's keen ears could hear it. He had done it!


End file.
